


Over My Head aka Ceiling Sex aka I couldn't come up with a title but they fuckin' on the ceiling

by Starks-Sweetheart (raebands)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Not-Quite-Exhibition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Peter Parker, Smut, Submissive Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 08:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raebands/pseuds/Starks-Sweetheart
Summary: by fall out boyPeter and Tony get a bit.... tired of their usual positions. So they try something entirely new.Oh yeah, and they almost get caught doing it.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	Over My Head aka Ceiling Sex aka I couldn't come up with a title but they fuckin' on the ceiling

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all this is just crack. But it was really fun to write, and I still like it.

Peter and Tony had been wanting to try something new for a while. Sure, sex on a bed is great. It always will be. But there’s only so many positions that can be had when you’re mostly right side up. 

That’s how this genius idea was born. Peter has his webbing, and they decided to put it to good use. First they tried just pinning Tony down to things. First the headboard on the bed, to be safe. Then the wall. At one point, Peter had webbed him up so that he couldn’t reach the floor, and he was stuck completely on the wall. Peter had… used him, more or less, like a dildo suctioned to the wall. 

That had been really great, but they’re both the kind of people who really need more. They’re superheroes. Obvious vanilla sex is boring as hell. 

Thus, this came about. Peter had lifted Tony easily and carried him up to the roof. Needless to say, Tony was more than slightly aroused by the display of power.    
Peter may be small, but he’s anything but weak. Seeing that strength certainly does things to Tony. 

Peter puts some webs on the ceiling, then sort of helps Tony to get onto position on them, putting more webs around his middle. They’re gonna be moving around a bit, and he wants to make sure that Tony is secure, after all. The last thing they want is Tony crashing down to the floor while Peter is busy. 

As Peter slides gentle webs around his lover, the two exchange heated kisses. He leaves little wet and red marks all over Tony’s chest and neck, making him hum and moan softly. Peter always loves this part. He loves teasing his old man and getting him so worked up. 

They were smart enough to remove their clothes before they climbed up onto the ceiling. That leaves Tony’s cock defying gravity to strain against his stomach. Precum drools down to the floor, but Peter catches most of that on his fingers and pushes them unceremoniously between his red lips. He sucks the mess off, making obscene noises. 

Tony just watches, pushing his head back against the ceiling and groaning. He tries to bring up a hand, but Peter pushes it back, webbing it in place as well. Tony’s eyes widen. He’s not used to his baby boy being like this. 

“Hey, baby,” he starts, smirking a little bit. “What’s gotten into-”

He’s cut off by Peter’s lips pressing against his own. His golden brown eyes flutter closed and he just accepts this. Nothing wrong with a little submission, right?

When Peter pulls away, he sits back on his heels a bit. He’s used to this position. He climbs up walls pretty much every day. It’s a real treat to see Tony like this, though. Webbed up and stuck to the ceiling. It’s a kink that Peter didn’t know that he had. 

“Don’t worry,” he purrs as he scoots back a bit. “You’ll like this. I promise.”

His hair flops around more than usual, hanging down toward the ground, as he moves further down Tony’s body. He takes his cock into his mouth as soon as he can, one hand on the base. Tony just groans, gritting his teeth and closing his eyes. Something about this angle almost hurts his head. But it’s still good. At least he isn’t hanging upside down or something. 

He’s yanked out of those thoughts when Peter slides all the way down to the hilt, his hot, wet mouth encompassing everything. It pulls a long groan from Tony’s mouth, and he opens his eyes again. He watches as his beautiful baby boy bounces his head up and down around his dick. 

Once Peter is sure that Tony’s wet enough, he pulls off with a pop. Then he moves up again, giving Tony the shit-eating grin that so often adorns his perfect little face. He lines up, puts one hand on Tony’s chest, and starts to slowly lower himself. 

“Oh fuck,” he mutters as he sinks down - or up? - onto Tony’s dick. 

This is easier than he thought it would be. It’s not really all that different for him than doing it the other way. Perks of being sticky. 

He never thought he’d think that. 

Once they get going, mumbled declarations of love and multiple obscenities flood the air around them. Peter is better at this than he has any right to be. He just slides up and down, just like normal. His powerful legs make it so that it doesn’t take too much effort. 

Tony catches himself staring as Peter’s muscles move and ripple. It just proves how fit his little lover is. And Tony will never complain about that. Not when it turns him on so much. 

The heat between them builds up, and before long, they’re both panting. Any moment now, they’ll reach that perfect release. 

Just then, the door opens. Peter freezes, and looks down toward the floor. Tony’s eyes widen and he inwardly curses himself for not locking the door. They remember to do that every other time. But not the day that they want to try possibly the most embarrassing way to have sex ever. 

They watch, silently, as Bruce comes through the door and moves around the lab. He looks like he’s actually doing something, which annoys Tony even more. Can’t he just leave? Why does he choose today to come in here and putter around. Oh well. He’ll just have to not look up.

Peter glances back at Tony, frowning a bit. They can’t just stay like this. That’s when he sees the stupid look on Tony’s face. That’s the only warning he gets before Tony shifts his hips, just a little, to push further into Peter. 

It forces a little groan out, but Peter mostly keeps quiet. It doesn’t look like Bruce heard, either. He doesn’t react at all, still working on whatever it is he’s doing. 

Tony opens his mouth, and Peter promptly puts his hand over it. He doesn’t want to be caught. If Tony says something, that’s sure to happen. 

Peter looks down again, still poised in his upside-down squat on Tony’s cock. He has a really focused look on his face, although he can’t really clear his mind of the fact that he’s got a thick and wonderfully pulsing cock inside him. 

Tony just smirks as he watches his boy. Always so careful. He needs to learn to live a little. Bruce is obviously too distracted to pay attention to anything other than his work. 

So a horrible idea filters into Tony’s mind. He’s got a hand over his mouth. A sensitive hand. 

Peter gasps as something warm and wet licks along his palm. He shoots Tony a look, his cheeks turning pink. He gives a tiny shake of his head, mouthing ‘no’. It isn’t the time for teasing. 

Unfortunately, Tony doesn’t listen to that, and he just keeps going. Peter bites his bottom lip, looking back down at Bruce again. He didn’t hear. So Peter closes his eyes and just allows it to happen. 

He tries to keep the noises to a minimum, but it really feels good. A few tiny whimpers slip out despite his best efforts. 

Tony slides his tongue between Peter’s fingers, and that’s it. Peter’s trembling and biting his lip, and he’s coming. 

It’s a mess, but it mostly sticks to him. Thanks to gravity, quite a bit of it gets in his hair and on his face. Peter Parker, the only person in the world to give himself an accidental facial. Nice. 

Feeling Peter clench around him, and watching him make such a mess, helps Tony to reach his own orgasm. He spills inside Peter, wishing he could hold him close, which is what they usually like to do. 

Grunts and moans slip through both mouths, but they’re somehow not heard by the scientist working below. 

They fall quiet again after that, chests rising and falling as they fight to get their breath back. Their eyes slide from each other back down to the floor. Bruce isn’t staring at them. Maybe he didn’t notice. He turns to walk out, shaking his head slightly. 

As soon as the door slides closed, Peter pulls off of Tony, rolling his eyes a bit. That was entirely too close for comfort. 

“I hate you,” he mutters, smirking as he leans forward to capture Tony’s lips in a kiss. 

“Mmm, hate you too,” he shoots back when they part. 


End file.
